Anger Management
by AnimeGemini13
Summary: Aki and Sasuke have an interesting relationship. But now, Aki wants out of it. She wants something different. How will she be able to leave with a domineering Uchiha at her throat? And when she really can't say no?
1. Chapter 1

_Anger Management _

"You're such a fucking idiot, Matsuri!" Sasuke yelled for the first time today, finally losing his grips with his anger. Aki Matsuri, his teammate for about 3 years now, seethed in frustration and turned on him, ready to retaliate.

Aki came from a faraway village 4 years ago. A few months in her stay in the Leaf Village, she became a Chunnin and made friends. A year later, she became the new member of Squad Seven. Everyone clicked with her, even the Sasuke obsessed Sakura. However, she could never make nice with Sasuke Uchiha. It seemed like from the moment they met, he didn't like her. He always talked down to her. He didn't know if it was because of her short black hair or her vibrant light blue eyes that always swam when she glared at him, but he simply couldn't stand her.

Naruto and Sakura both groaned as this occurred almost every day. Neither Sasuke nor Aki could stand to be in each other's presence for too long. Every mission or training session ended in an argument and a fight. Kakashi rolled his eyes in annoyance and nodded to the other two teammates.

"Training is over. Let's leave them to blow off the steam. As usual."

Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke, book in hand and eyes glued to the pages. Naruto gave a tentative wave to the two who were too close to each other's faces to notice that they were being left alone. Sakura sighed, glanced at them, and followed behind Naruto once he began to run back to the village.

Sasuke and Aki had been at it like this for years. For some reason, Sasuke had a serious stick up his butt about her, more so than usual. Aki hated his superiority complex he had with her when in truth, they were probably equals. Everyone and their mother knew of the Sasuke-Aki rivalry, and when the arguments began, everyone knew to clear out.

However, no one knew how the arguments ended.

Everyone assumed that they'd fight it out, glare at each other, then go their separate ways until the next day when it began again.

No one knew the extent of their 'fights'. No one knew but Sasuke and Aki.

Sasuke gave a hard push to Aki who stumbled back, still glaring hard at the idiot in front of her.

"You can never do anything right! You're such a fuck up!" he yelled while stepping towards her menacingly, placing his famous Uchiha glare on his face.

"And you're the expert? If I remember correctly, on the last mission, _you_ caused the problems and almost made us fail!" she retorted, stepping forward as well with her fists clenched tightly.

Sasuke growled and charged. He swung at her head, something Aki easily avoided, and when she was low enough, he kneed her in the face. The smirk of victory was quickly wiped off as he saw it was a substitution jutsu. Aki came up behind him and kicked him in the back. He flew forward, cursing loudly in his head for falling for such a trick at this point, and caught himself, flipping forward and landing on his feet.

"So much for the Uchiha superiority. You fell for such an easy trick," Aki bragged. Sasuke smirked and pulled his arm behind him, revealing strings. Aki gasped but couldn't prepare fast enough for the impact as the string wrapped around her ankles and yanked her down. She smacked her head and saw stars appear before the image of Sasuke quickly descending on her registered. She rolled to the right, narrowly missing Sasuke's foot attack. She pulled out a kunai and threw it at her opponent, who jumped back a small distance. She released herself from the bindings and stood. Sasuke's smirk only grew as he crouched and made the 'come here' gesture with his finger. Aki charged at full speed.

Punches, kicks, jutsu, and weapons were thrown around for about a full hour before Sasuke finally, and roughly, pinned Aki to a tree. His hand gripped tightly around her throat and the other rested on her waist. Both were out of breath and glaring.

"I fucking HATE you, Uchiha," Aki spit angrily, trying to get out of his grip.

"The feeling's mutual, Matsuri."

Aki gripped the arm on her waist and dug her nails deep, breaking the skin. Sasuke let out a pained gasp before pulling her forward by her neck and slamming her back into the tree, bringing their bodies impossibly close together. He leaned forward and bit her neck hard.

Aki moaned in both pain and pleasure before gripping his hair and pulling him harshly back. She returned the favor to his own fair skin on his neck. Sasuke hated the way he liked how her lips felt on his neck or how his body instantly responded when she let out any sound – in pain or pleasure – near him.

In a matter of minutes, the familiarity of the routine surfaced, and Sasuke and Aki became a tangle of limbs against the tree. Aki's pants were thrown to the side somewhere while Sasuke's were in a pool around his ankles. Aki's legs were wrapped around Sasuke's narrow waist while he dove deep inside her with powerful thrusts. Her arms were wrapped around his neck, one hand fisted painfully tight in his hair. Sasuke's hands were braced against the tree. Sweat appeared on both bodies as they began to move in a rougher pattern, groans barely hidden at this point.

He kissed her with ferocious passion, bruising her lips and forcing entrance into the wet cavern with his tongue. Aki bit his tongue, refusing to be dominated by someone she hated. He let out an angry growl, and with his left hand, gripped her thigh and changed the angle of his thrust. He pushed in rougher than before and Aki released high moans of pain as the bark of the tree dug in her back with every one of Sasuke's thrusts.

Aki's release came quickly, followed by Sasuke's. He pounded her a few more times before finally releasing inside of her. He pulled out of Aki and, letting her go without so much as a second thought, she fell to the ground. Both were even more out of breath as they glared at each other. No words were said as they dressed and went their separate ways.

Aki made it home and once she closed the door, she punched the closest wall. Her fist went through without much resistance. She had been punching and fixing that same spot for months now. She pulled her now scratched hand out and fell to her knees. She placed her head against the wall and sighed in defeat.

She needed a shower. Sasuke's scent and bodily fluids were sticking to her.

But that wasn't her only problem.

For months now, she had been wanting to stop this. Whatever this relationship was with Sasuke.

This routine started almost a full year ago. One of their usual fights got really heated. The team had already left them behind. One minute, she and Sasuke were passing punches, and the next minute, they were on the ground, in a clump of dirt, sweat, and sex. She pulled the first move, crashing her lips to his, and it was almost as if his body automatically and greedily responded. Almost as if she beat him to something he wanted.

That day, she had lost her virginity.

Not that the bastard had cared. He didn't even pause in realization and truthfully, she was glad he didn't. It would've ruined the moment of . . . whatever it was. It's not like she cried anyway. It hurt like hell, but the tension being released was ten times more important.

After that, most, if not all, of their arguments led to fights which led to angry sex.

But lately, Aki wanted out.

After 8 months of it, of doing things with Sasuke his fan girls could only DREAM about, Aki couldn't handle it. It's been four plus months of her trying, and failing, to end it. And her reason why she wanted out wasn't even remotely what most would think it would be.

She wanted a true relationship.

She wanted to have a relationship with someone she truly liked and who genuinely liked her back.

And she knew that she could never have something like that if her "thing" with Sasuke continued.

Aki ran away from her village because of the horror she faced in her family. Neither her mother nor father loved her. No one did. To them, she was weak and unimportant. So she fled, wanting to find a place where she belonged. And she did when she stumbled across the Leaf Village. She heard so many stories about the village and wanted to be a part of such a close knit, strong place. She was content and even happy. But then Sasuke happened.

She didn't know what is was about Sasuke. She hated him and she would give anything to stop this relationship.

But when he touched her, even in anger . . .

Without thinking about it, she punched forward again, placing a new, even deeper hole in the wall.

"Fuck . . ." she moaned pathetically.

She really needed to shower.

Training the next day was the usual. It went well until Naruto pointed out something that made Sasuke's blood boil.

They were in the middle of sparing with Kakashi. Kakashi did a move that had Sasuke flat on his back in a matter of seconds. A giggle escaped Aki's lips and Sasuke glared in her direction after he picked himself up. He stretched his arms behind him, they were more stiff than usual. His shirt moved away from his neck in the direction of the movement.

"Hey, Sasuke? Is that a . . . hickey?" Naurto asked suddenly.

All eyes were on him, even Kakashi's. Sasuke's hand shot up towards his neck and his finger pressed against the sore, dark red bruise.

His glare deepened as he noticed Aki trying, and slightly failing, to hide a smirk.

_That bitch._

"It seems someone got lucky yesterday after training," Kakashi said amusedly, his eyes glinting with a smile and something else. "I wonder if it was after your fight with Aki. Or . . . during?"

Sakura gasped in shock and Naruto let out a loud, short laugh. Sasuke felt his lips turn upward as Aki blanched visibly and glared venomously at Kakashi.

"As if I'd ever willingly mark that bastard! I'd rather punch him in the face!" she said steamily. Sasuke turned, letting his hand drop to his waist.

"Are you jealous, Aki? I could easily understand why. Every girl wants this," Sasuke said, gesturing to himself with his other hand.

Aki snorted. "Oh please. I'll let Sakura and the other fan girls have you. You're not packing enough for me, small dick."

Naruto continued to laugh rapturously as Sasuke bristled in anger. "What was that?"

"You heard me," Aki replied with a smirk. "You obviously use that strength and glare to cover up for the fact that you don't have enough to work with downstairs."

Sasuke took a step towards her before Kakashi stepped in and held him back. "Okay, you two. Training isn't over. I'm not ending it early for you two again."

Aki and Sasuke glared at each other one last time before focusing on the task at hand. They'd finish it later.

Which they did.

After the other three left, Sasuke pushed Aki to the ground, straddled her waist, and held her wrists above her head, successfully pinning her down. She squirmed under him, trying to release his grip.

"I thought we had a mutual agreement about the marks, Matsuri," he growled in her ear.

"Fuck off, Uchiha. It wasn't on purpose," she retorted. But her tone implied otherwise, which didn't go unnoticed by the guy on top of her. He squeezed her wrists tighter, and bit down on the spot right behind her ear lobe. Her gasp made Sasuke smirk.

"I guess I deserve retribution," he mumbled lowly before attacking that same spot, making Aki squirm under him. His bites were not at all gentle and she was pretty sure he was drawing blood.

But it felt way too good.

Aki's knee lifted and caught Sasuke right in the groin, successfully stopping him. His groan of pain was music to her ears. She rolled him over so that she was on top of him. He glared icily, but couldn't move too much considering his balls were still on fire. Aki leaned forward and allowed her tongue to slide over her fresh mark she made yesterday.

Sasuke's low groan made her pause.

She didn't want this.

She wanted to _stop_.

She pulled back, sitting upward on Sasuke, and her hesitation gave Sasuke the advantage. He grabbed her shirt front, placed his leg firmly between hers, and launched her completely behind him. Aki's back hit the ground hard and a gasp of pain erupted from her throat. After the cloud of dust started to clear, she could see Sasuke standing and stalking towards her. She raised herself off of the ground and caught his kick, which was aimed to her face. She swept under his leg that balanced him and knocked him to the ground. She climbed back on him, reverting back to the position they were in before.

"Pathetic," she taunted. Sasuke sat up, making their position more compromised with her now sitting face forward in his lap and faces only centimeters apart. He wrapped a strong arm around her waist, pinning her body to his. He crashed his lips to hers, with which she responded to instantly.

His lips moved from her mouth to the spot he was marking earlier. A shiver erupted through her, and her hips bucked forward on Sasuke's lap. Another groan came from him and again, she paused.

If she didn't stop now, she never would.

She placed both her hands on Sasuke's chest and pushed against him. He didn't budge, but only tightened his grip.

"W-wait, Uchiha . . ." she moaned but he ignored her, yanking her head back painfully and biting at her collarbone. The pain and pleasure coming from the spot clouded her mind. Her hands moved from his chest to that soft hair she hated.

She forgot all about her bottled pleas to stop.

She ended up riding the Uchiha where they sat, both becoming the sticky, breathless mess that she wanted to avoid.

A couple of weeks had passed. Aki seemed to be more on edge than usual and Sasuke took advantage of it. Their arguments were more feral and even more physical. Aki tried to stop it, but it ended just like that day. He ignored the weak pleas. She forgot about them seconds later.

Her walls were full of holes she'd have to fix later.

Today seemed no different. They had just came back from a mission and were leaving the Hokage's office. Naruto was happy because now he'd be able to eat real ramen today. Kakashi was engulfed in his book as usual and Sakura was trying her hardest to pull Sasuke on a date.

"We can go to the Barbeque pork place. It's having really cheap deals today!"

Sasuke continued to ignore her, making half-hearted grunts with the usual stoic face and hands shoved in his pockets, and she continued to rant. It was grating Aki's last nerve. Sakura began to whine annoyingly and finally, Aki snapped.

"Sakura, shut up! And Uchiha! Either say no or admit you're gay already!" she exploded.

Sasuke glared and stopped walking, causing the rest of the team, minus Kakashi who kept walking, to stop. Sakura gaped openly before glaring at Aki and defending her love interest. "Sasuke isn't gay!"

"Could've fooled me. He doesn't accept dates from any girl and you idiots continue to pester him! It's fucking annoying!" Aki said angrily. She just wanted to stop the headache coming on.

"Shut up, Aki. And it's no concern to _any_ of you!" Sasuke spoke angrily.

"Just admit it, you faggot!" Aki yelled, glaring at Sasuke who was beginning to tremble in anger. He stepped forward getting into Aki's face. He grabbed her shirt front.

"Maybe he's distracted by something," Naruto quipped in, trying to calm both parties down before they resorted to violence again. "Maybe he's busy doing something else."

"Or _someone_," Sasuke muttered lowly, and fortunately only Aki caught it. At that moment, Aki realized that their relationship was affecting not only her, but him as well. As much as she didn't give a flying fuck about him, it gave her resolve to back away. She wanted to end this, for the both of them. Maybe if she backed off, he would find someone else to mess with. She pushed Sasuke off and took a few steps back, which caused Sasuke's eyebrow to raise a little.

"Fuck it. I don't care," she said before turning away and walking towards her home. Her blood boiled. She wanted to fight him. But she knew that if she did, they'd never stop.

Naruto let out a relieved sigh. Sakura stared between Aki and Sasuke, a worried expression on her face. Sasuke seemed _beyond_ pissed.

Aki took a detour at a bookstore. Maybe she could calm down if she found something to read. As she scrolled through the sections of books – God, she walked past Kakshi's pervy books – she noticed Sasuke and the other two stopping at the shelves located outside the bookstore in front of the windows. She ducked and hid herself as best as she could between the shelves, hoping they didn't catch glimpse of her. If she could just avoid him, she could make it through today without any physical contact with Sasuke.

After a few minutes, she looked back out the window and saw that they were gone. After a sigh of relief, she let out a laugh. She felt stupid for actually hiding from her teammates.

But, as a precaution, she snuck out of the back of the store into the empty, secluded alley behind it.

She began walking when suddenly she was pulled back forcibly and slammed into the wall. She opened her eyes to the see the angry black eyes of Sasuke.

"Do you really think you can call me names and simply walk away from me?" he seethed. Aki glared and tried to walk away. Sasuke grabbed her back, pinning her arms to her sides.

"Get off, Uchiha!" she yelled.

"Make me, loser," he said calmly.

"You're pathetic," Aki said lowly and angrily. "Just go away, faggot."

"How can I be a faggot," he began while his smirk formed and grew with each word, "when I'm obviously fucking _you_?"

Aki's resolve was forgotten again as she reached out to wrap both hands around his throat in anger. She didn't need a reminder of what they did.

Especially not from him.

Her hands squeezed and Sasuke placed his hands around Aki's thighs and lifted her up. He wrapped her legs around his waist and slammed her back into the wall. Her hands loosened as the pain shot through her back and she gasped. Sasuke took the opportunity and kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue in and out of her open mouth. She moaned and tried to fight him off. He gripped her hands and pinned them above her head.

She broke the kiss and he went at her neck, like usual, and began biting at his favorite spot.

"Uchiha, stop . . ."

It was ignored.

"Fuck . . . please . . ." she tried again but even she knew it sounded as if she was begging for it.

She was sick of this.

"Uchiha!" but it came out as a strained moan. Sasuke looked at her for a second before going for her lips roughly again. She tried pushing again. It only made him move closer, if possible. A whimper of frustration passed through her lips and was swallowed by Sasuke's mouth.

She was at a breaking point.

She didn't want this anymore.

Without realizing, she began to cry. The tears streaked down her face and broke at her lips. Sasuke, in the middle of kissing her, tasted the salty liquid and froze. He broke the kiss and looked into Aki's now tear streaked face. His eyes grew, and suddenly he let her go.

Aki caught herself this time and stood up, wiping at her face.

God.

_She _was the pathetic one.

An awkward silence passed before Sasuke mumbled, "You don't cry."

It was a statement of fact. She _didn't_ cry. Even when she lost her innocence to him – yes, he knew he did it, but was too far in that moment to care – she didn't shed a tear. For as long as he knew her, she had never been _close_ to crying.

And now that she was, and that it was his fault, he didn't know what to do. He hated her (so he told himself), but tears were something he never thought he'd get out of her.

Ever.

Aki looked at him and couldn't even glare. Instead, she looked like a hurt kitten. Her blue eyes sparkled with tears and her sniffles were soft. The mark he had been abusing was bright red and starting to get bigger. Her lips were swollen and pouty and Sasuke could not help but think of it as . . . cute. But that was far in the back of his mind. He was more shocked and confused than anything.

"I . . . _We _have to stop this," she finally muttered.

Sasuke didn't reply for a while.

He didn't know whether to be angry or happy or . . .

He was confused.

"Why?" he asked without realizing.

Aki looked at him. She internally debated on whether she should admit her reason. After she remembered that she was basically crying in front of him, showing weakness, she decided it couldn't get any worse.

"I want something real," she said, clenching her fists and looking away.

"Real?" he questioned again, the confusion showing up even more on his face.

"I want a relationship, Uchiha. I want . . . love. Something. Anything. I want what I've never had. But what we're doing . . . it will keep us from it. Because we don't care for each other. Or even_ like_ each other. Maybe if we stop . . . you'll finally give Sakura a chance or I'll find someone who likes me. But we can't . . ." she trailed off, blushing and embarrassed by what she had already admitted.

The tears began again and in an effort to hide them, she turned away from him.

"I don't want to do this anymore, Uchiha. I'm done."

And she walked away from him, finally.

A month had passed and it was taking a toll on not only Aki and Sasuke, but the rest of the team and anyone unlucky enough to be near them. Because of the awkwardness of their situation, Sasuke and Aki didn't speak to each other at all. It was almost as if they avoided each other. The usual time that was filled with their arguments was now silent. When things went wrong, if any, neither acknowledged it, even if it was the fault of the other. They didn't even look at each other if they could avoid it.

No one knew how they handled their frustration now because it obviously wasn't with each other anymore.

It was relaxing at first.

But now it was weird.

Kakashi tied up the guy and threw him over his shoulder. Team Seven was on a mission to catch a foreign ninja who had been sighted sneaking around the outskirts of the village gates. The mission was easy – the ninja was good at hiding and running but nothing else really – but tiring. The four Chunnin were breathless. Kakashi looked them over.

"Good job, although you almost made us lose him, Aki," he said simply.

He was referring to when Aki got distracted and fell for a paper bomb trap, which caused her to crash into Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura, throwing them off track.

Aki looked away and mumbled a quiet "sorry". Kakashi looked expectantly at Sasuke, who simply looked in the opposite direction and continued to slow down his breathing. After a squirm from the caught ninja, Kakashi sighed.

"I'll go on ahead. You four rest up a bit then head back. Meet you in the Hokage's office," he said before taking off.

There was a silence before Sakura spoke up.

"So, Aki, are you okay? You caught the blow of the bomb the most," Sakura took a step to her to examine her wounds. If she was hurt, she could heal her right fast.

"I'm fine," she said with a small smile to ward Sakura off, but the medic nin continued to examine her.

"I bet you have something to complain about, Sasuke. She hit you pretty hard," Naruto said with a goofy smile and laugh. Sasuke ignored the comment.

The silence became awkward seconds after because both Sakura and Naruto expected something to be said.

But nothing was.

Suddenly Naruto screamed in frustration, startling the other three.

"You two are being ridiculous! What happened between you two? At first, the lack of fighting was cool, but now it's just weird and annoying!"

Shocking himself along with the rest, Sasuke let out a low laugh. He placed a hand halfway through his hair and closed his eyes. "Shut up, idiot."

"ARGHH! NOW YOU'RE LAUGHING! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?" Naruto screamed, which only increased Sasuke's laugher. The deep, low rumble was beautiful and strange at the same time.

Sasuke's laugh finally died down. Aki stared at him strangely, but after realizing she was staring, she looked away.

"Don't look away from me, Matsuri," Sasuke said suddenly. She looked at him again and glared. A smart retort was on her tongue but instead of letting the taste of escape her mouth, she bit it back.

"No smart remark?" he taunted. She glared at him even more. What was he doing? Didn't they mutually, even though silently, agree to leave each other alone?

"Sasuke, maybe you should stop . . ." Sakura said tentatively. The look on Aki's face had her worried. Yes, she agreed with Naruto that the silence between them was weird, but she didn't want them to revert back to an even worse version of the past events.

"You're always a fuck up, Matsuri. That will never change. Nothing about you will."

"Back off, bastard," Aki said lowly.

"I won't. I have so much to say to you, things I've been holding back this past month. You're a loser. A pathetic loser with no common sense."

Aki's fists clenched tightly. If he kept this up . . .

"You're weak! You're the reason everything goes wrong!" Sasuke said, his anger rising.

"Stop, Uchiha!" Aki yelled and her eyes didn't show the anger her voice portrayed. It was pleading. Sasuke noticed this and his jaw clenched. He couldn't stop. Not now. He wasn't going to back down without a fight from her.

"Are you scared to fight me, Matsuri? Finally admitting defeat?"

Aki's pleading eyes changed to anger and she knew at that moment, he broke her defenses.

"Sakura, I think they're back to normal," Naruto mumbled, watching the scene unfold in front of him.

"It's your fault!" she mumbled back.

"Naruto, Sakura. I think you should leave. I don't think you want to get caught in this crossfire."

Naruto and Sakura almost jumped out of their skin when they realized Kakashi was the one who spoke up behind them.

"Sensei?" Sakura questioned.

"Something told me this would happen when I disappeared. Let's just let them blow off the steam that has built up," he said simply, a knowing glint appearing in his eye.

Both Sakura and Naruto glanced at the stare-off between Sasuke and Aki before slowly nodding and listening to their sensei. They went ahead and Kakashi cast another glance at the two others before shaking his head and leaving.

_Don't be idiots this time._

Aki felt her hands shake as she stared at Sasuke. He didn't smirk and his glare suddenly faded. He gave her a blank look now. Aki felt her apprehension and confusion grow with the situation. What was he thinking?

Sasuke knew where he was going with this. He knew it, but he didn't think she'd actually go for it. Now, they were at a standstill. If he didn't do anything now, he'd lose his chance. He'd been thinking this past month, and now it was time to put it into action.

"Matsuri, I want what you want," Sasuke spoke after a moment's silence.

"And what's that, Uchiha?" Aki sneered.

Sasuke couldn't help the smirk that appeared on his face. "I want love, a _real_ relationship."

She felt her anger rise even more now. His statement didn't match his face. That stupid smirk made her blood boil. And it was almost as if his eyes were _laughing _at her. How dare he? How _dare_ he make a joke out of how she really felt?

"Are . . . are you fucking _mocking_ me?" Aki yelled before charging at him. Sasuke allowed her to grasp his throat and slam him against a nearby tree. The impact against the tree was harder than he expected and he felt the air leave his lungs. Not to mention that she was cutting off any chance of him regaining any of that lost air.

"Are you really going to stand here and _mock_ my feelings, you asshole?" Aki said angrily, her blue eyes flashing.

Sasuke let out a small cough. "Aki," Sasuke spoke against the grip of her hand on his throat.

Aki tensed and let go of him like he shocked her. She stepped at least two feet away from him.

Never had he used her first name.

Even when they first met. It was always Matsuri. Never _Aki._

Sasuke let out a few coughs and gasps, rubbing his neck and wincing. Damn, she grabbed him _hard._ He was impressed and pissed about that. But the matter before him was more serious than his pride. Well, the matter at hand would affect his pride even worse than that.

He regained the feeling in his neck and lungs and stood tall against the tree.

"I want what you want, Aki," he stated again.

"Stop it. Don't use my name. Stop talking to me," she mumbled.

"I'm only going to say this once, so listen to me," he all but demanded with a roll of his eyes. She glared at him but decided to hear him out.

"I want something real. Like you."

"Oh really?" Aki couldn't help but say sarcastically.

"Yes," he said without hesitation. "And . . ." he took a pause. "I want it with you."

Aki's eyes widened. The scoff of disbelief was released on its own. "What?"

"You heard me. I know what it feels like to want and be wanted. And truthfully, for a while, I've liked you."

Aki couldn't believe it. Sasuke, _the_ Sasuke Uchiha, was admitting to liking her?

"Is this some sick joke?" Aki asked. "I'm not finding it funny."

"It's not supposed to be funny, idiot. I'm telling you I like you and want a true fucking relationship with you."

"Look," Aki started, not really knowing where she was going with this, "I'm . . . flattered_ (understatement_, her inner self said) but after all we've done, we couldn't possibly expect something real from that. And how do you know I'm not already into someone else?"

"You're not," he stated with confidence. Aki frowned.

"You don't know that."

"For the past year, I couldn't dream of looking at another girl. I hate . . . _hated_ you, but you're all I could think about when it came to that kind of stuff. It infuriated me and I usually don't give two shits about that kind of thing anyway. But I wanted to force you out and couldn't. I know you're in the same boat. Have you even let anyone in since we started?"

Aki clenched her fists, angered because he was right.

Ever since, she unwillingly – willingly – gave herself to him, she couldn't look at anyone else. There have been offers. Kiba, Lee (he ACTUALLY gave up on Sakura), and even freaking Neji tried to take her out. But because of him, of a relationship she barely understood, she refused, claiming it was because she wasn't interested in relationships.

It was actually because she was interested in only _one_ relationship: the thing she had with Sasuke.

"I'm right and you know it." He sighed. This is _definitely_ something he wasn't used to doing. "I can give you what you want and you can give me what I want. I want to be with only you, Aki. I'm actually asking for a chance with you. So . . . please?"

There was a pause. Suddenly, Aki couldn't suppress the giggle that came out of her. Sasuke's glare afterwards only made it funnier.

"What's funny?" Sasuke asked, obviously getting angry.

Aki's smile was full and involuntary. It took Sasuke's breath away. He had never seen her full smile before.

"You sound like your fans. You sound like such a . . ._ girl!"_

Sasuke's gasp was one of complete shock and his glare appeared tenfold. People would squirm and wet themselves under the intensity of his glare at that moment. That was a harsh blow to his already broken pride. He had already admitted to liking and wanting to be with her. And Uchiha's don't chase _anybody_. And now . . .

He sounded like a girl?

He wasn't going to let her know that she practically destroyed his vulnerable pride just then. Instead, he stalked forward, feigning a strong confidence he didn't even feel. Startled by the intensity of his actions, Aki began retreating away, her smile falling. Sasuke's confidence started to peak as he enjoyed being able to intimidate her. Her back hit a tree a few moments later and Sasuke trapped her between him and it.

It was something about their relationship and fucking trees. Always a tree.

He placed his hands on either side of her face. They stared at each other, both refusing to look away as they were basically engulfed in each other's vision. Aki made a quick, yet totally noticeable, glance at Sasuke's lips. He smirked a little. He brought one hand down to caress her cheek softly and leaned in slowly, capturing her lips.

Her breath was taken away this time.

Never had their kisses been so soft, sweet, and _gentle._ There was always the clashing of teeth, lip biting, and forcible tongue battles. But never had they been so . . .

Loving.

Aki's eyes fluttered closed as Sasuke's and her own lips began moving in a slow, sensual pace. The kiss made her heart skip beats and she found herself reaching upward and placing her hands in his hair, _gently_ this time.

Sasuke found himself placing his hands on her hips now, pulling her forward to him. His tongue slid gently across her lips, asking for entrance. She obliged.

A small moan was heard from Aki. Sasuke explored her mouth slowly this time, savoring her taste, just in case it was the last time he would ever get to.

Because truthfully, if he was rejected, he wouldn't be able to face her.

Uchihas don't get rejected.

But there's a first for everything.

Aki's knees began to buckle. The kiss was too amazing, too much. They weren't even doing much touching or anything. It was just a kiss. But it was the best one she had ever had, and it made her body feel things she had never felt for anyone.

A small whimper came from Aki as Sasuke broke the kiss. She didn't want it to end. She had wanted more. He couldn't hide the smirk. She had boosted his pride back to where it usually was. She opened her eyes and saw him staring at her like she was the only thing that mattered.

"A week, Aki," he said, her name rolling off his tongue like honey. "I'll give you a week."

With one last soft peck to her lips, he was gone.

Aki fell to her knees.

_Fuck._


	2. Chapter 2

_Anger Management _

For that next week, Aki was in a world of her own. She was having an inner turmoil with herself.

Did she really want a relationship, a real one, with Sasuke?

No, the bigger question was: _could_ she?

She and Sasuke had been at each other's throats for years, figuratively and literally. For the past year, they had taken it up a notch and were basically fucking their anger out. And now, it could be turned into something . . . _romantic_? Was that even possible?

Day six consisted of them coming from a mission. Whoever told the Hokage it was good idea to send them on a 4 day trip to some village that was hostile even to their own people was a complete idiot. Team Seven rarely got any sleep this trip. Even though they took shifts to watch each other in the hostile town, none actually went to sleep just in case the person on watch was overwhelmed. They got attacked once, when they first got there, and after that, every one of them was on high alert.

Now they were on their way back. It was almost midnight and they were at least two miles from the village gates. It was mutually decided they would walk the rest of the way back, considering most of their energy was used trying to hurry and get away from that place. They were dead tired. Kakashi promised a short break from training and missions to recuperate, regardless of what the Hokage offered. He'd handle all of that himself.

Aki was glad for it. She felt fatigue throughout her body. Not to mention she was mentally tired from all the stuff running through her head. Sasuke hadn't said two words to her since their talk. She was happy for it. Kind of.

About an hour later, they weren't too far from the gates. They were in sight.

"Finally!" Naruto yawned. "I'll probably sleep for the next two days!"

"Me too," Sakura agreed tiredly. "I feel like I'm going to pass out."

Sasuke only grunted in agreement. Aki glanced towards him. Of all of them, Sasuke looked the most worn out. He had visible dark circles under his eyes and he yawned silently every five minutes. He got the less sleep out of all of them. He was the one that was attacked that first time and afterwards, he was on higher alert than them. He couldn't sleep knowing that someone almost got the best of him before.

When they made it to the gate, they were let in. Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura all made sleepy goodbyes before turning away to walk to their homes. Aki had the shortest walk. It was only a two to three minute walk down the street from where they stood. Sasuke lived all the way across the village, almost a 30 minute walk. Sasuke made a grunt towards her and turned to leave.

"Hey, Uchiha," Aki spoke up. Sasuke glanced at her sleepily.

"Come crash at my place. It's a shorter walk."

There was hesitation then a nod from him. He followed beside her.

A few minutes later, they were in Aki's home. Sasuke yawned again. Aki went to her hall closet and pulled out a blanket. She snatched a pillow from her bed and went to Sasuke who was settling on the couch. She put a pillow on the end and he laid down. Aki was pretty sure when his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. He probably didn't even feel the blanket being tossed over him.

Sasuke woke up to the smell of something good. Groggily, he slowly sat up and rubbed at his eyes. It took him a few minutes to realize he wasn't at his house in his bed. He was on a couch in a house he swore he'd never set foot in. Aki's home. He glanced around. He noticed that near her door, there were scattered spots of lighter coloring. They looked like holes that were caulked in. As he continued to glance around, he noticed it was only in that area.

Huh.

Someone had anger issues.

According to the clock on the wall, it was almost one in the afternoon. He looked to see Aki in the kitchen cooking. That was a surprise for him. He stretched up, a groan coming from him as his stiff muscles cracked.

Aki turned to see Sasuke rising from the couch.

"Good afternoon," she said. He grunted and sat at the table.

"Never thought I'd see the day when you actually cook in the kitchen for me," Sasuke said, his tone hinting at a smirk.

Aki scoffed and turned to face him. "I wouldn't piss off the one making your food."

Sasuke shrugged and continued to watch her as she turned back to the stove. A few minutes later, he had sausages, onigiri, and eggs in front of him. She poured him a glass of water, as well. He thanked the food and began to eat.

Surprising to him, it was _really_ good.

Aki sat down and watched him eat. After he swallowed, Sasuke mumbled, "You're not eating?"

"I already ate earlier," she replied nonchalantly. Sasuke had finished his food and was drinking the water.

"How long have you been up?"

"For about an hour or two," she said as she stood and cleaned the table. She began washing the dishes when she felt a presence behind her. Muscled arms appeared on either side of her. She halted her washing motion as she felt Sasuke close the distance between his front and her back.

She knew why he was being all touchy-feely.

Her week was up. And he wanted an answer.

Sasuke didn't want to be this close to her. He didn't plan it to be this way. In his head, he expected to show up at her place or she were to show up to his, and with about ten feet between them, she'd tell him her answer. That way, if by a pig flying chance she rejected him, he could walk away or send her out with his pride still intact. He could feign not being as hurt.

But her inviting him to her home was unexpected.

Her cooking for him was unexpected.

His sudden urge to touch her was _definitely_ unexpected.

"Today's the day, Aki," he whispered in her ear which sent a shiver down her spine. "What do you say?"

She placed the dish she was holding back into the sink. She turned around, now facing him but still trapped between his arms. His intense stare made her blush a bit. Why she chose now of all times to be a blushing idiot was beyond her. He unknowingly leaned in a bit, only a small distance from her lips. His warm breath mingled with hers. She felt his hands slowly and softly creep up her arms causing goose bumps.

"I—"

There was a sudden, furious knocking on the door, which made Aki jump and Sasuke groan.

Of all the times to be interrupted.

Aki slid out of his arms and opened the door to a flustered Naruto.

"Aki!" he said loudly before starting his rant at full speed. "We have a mission in a few minutes. Kakashi just told me and Sakura and we have to be in the Hokage's office in ten. Oh and we can't find Sas . . . uke . . ." Naruto slowed down and trailed off when Sasuke came up behind Aki, an annoyed look on his face.

"Yo, idiot," he grumbled.

"What are you doing here? Don't you two like, hate each other?" he asked. Aki smirked.

"It's not hate. It's mutual dislike. The idiot almost passed out yesterday. I told him to crash here since he lives too far," she replied. Naruto blinked then it clicked.

"Oh! That's right! And Sasuke did look pretty worse off. That was nice of you, Aki."

She only shrugged. "Let's go before we're late."

"Right!" Naruto said before leading the way.

They walked into the office and Sakura, Kakashi, and the Hokage were waiting. Good thing all of them were wearing the same thing as yesterday. Sasuke didn't want to feel like the only one who didn't shower.

"What happened to our break?" Sasuke asked, still annoyed but for a totally different reason than what they probably thought.

"Sorry," Kakashi said sheepishly, "I couldn't get you out of this one considering you're the only Chunnin available."

"I hope you got enough sleep. It's not a hard mission so don't complain," Tsunade said sternly. Sasuke scoffed.

He could complain all he wanted.

The mission was over and the team was going their separate ways. It was way past dinner time, almost ten, and everyone was beyond hungry. Naruto was complaining _during_ the mission and annoyed the crap out of everyone. Sakura punched him several times before he finally got the picture and shut up.

Aki began her walk to her house when a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see Sasuke smirking.

"What?" she asked skeptically.

"You're crashing at my house. It's closer," he said. She only rolled her eyes before following him.

She knew the Uchiha didn't stay on his estate – who would after a massacre like that – but he stayed near it. When they made it to his home, she was slightly surprised. The house wasn't that much bigger than hers. It only had one bedroom, bathroom, and kitchen, but unlike hers, it was kind of cold. Not temperature wise, but feeling wise.

It didn't feel happy.

They walked in and Sasuke went to the kitchen. Aki sat at the table and watched him pull out ingredients. A smirk appeared on her face.

"So the Uchiha is going to cook for me? How sweet," she taunted. He glanced at her with a glare.

"Shut up. I'm returning the favor." His glare fell and his usual smirk appeared.  
"Didn't someone say earlier 'don't piss off the one making your food'?"

She only shrugged. Then she noticed something. Her arms and clothes were covered in dirt. So was Sasuke's. They probably smelled terribly. Not to mention neither of them even bothered to shower last night because of fatigue. They were in serious need of R&R.

"Um Uchiha?" she asked.

"What?"

"I think before we eat, we should shower."

Sasuke glanced at himself and nodded. "Good idea."

Aki stood up and before she could make a move or even suggest anything, Sasuke said "You can shower first. I'll let you borrow my clothes."

Aki, startled, only nodded. He stopped what he was doing and led her to his bathroom. She stood in there as he left and came back with a black t-shirt and some white shorts. He shut the door and Aki stood there dumbfounded for a second. Then she realized that she _really_ needed a shower and turned on the water. She stripped down and stepped in the hot spray and sighed in content. One thing was for sure, Sasuke's shower was WAY better than hers. She picked up the body wash and opened it. It smelled like him. She smirked and then caught herself. She should NOT be enjoying this.

She showered and got out. Unsurprisingly, his clothes were kind of big. Also unsurprisingly, she didn't have a change of underwear. So, she'd be sleeping without any. The bra didn't matter because she didn't sleep in one anyway.

Fun.

She opened the door and noticed Sasuke in his room diagonal from the bathroom. He took off his shirt and she couldn't help but stare. She'd seen his body a few times it was training or those rare times when he was fully naked during sex, but it was in a different environment now. His muscles were defined but he was also lean. How his arms flexed as he stretched was hypnotizing. He turned in her direction and caught her. She looked like a deer caught in headlights and he smirked.

"Um, shower's ready," she said loud enough for him to hear before retreating to the kitchen. She sat at the kitchen table and looked around his home. A little while after she sat down, he came out looking way cleaner, in a fresh white t-shirt and boxers. They were basically twins with the clothing. His hair was still kind of wet and it clung to his face and neck. He looked so . . .

She was not going to finish that thought.

He caught her staring again.

"See something you like?" he taunted. She scoffed.

"Not at all."

He "hn-ed" and went back to preparing the food.

After he made the food, they sat across from each other and ate in silence. Sasuke cast quick glances at her. She was eating, completely oblivious to him. He felt himself slightly trembling in anticipation. He wanted to know. Badly. He wanted to know exactly how she felt about what he was asking. He wanted to hear her answer.

"Aki," he said. He saw her look up at him startled. She still wasn't used to him calling her by her first name. Sasuke wondered to himself why he never said it before. Out of mere desire to annoy her? Probably so. "What's your answer?" he asked.

Aki looked back down at her food and continued eating. He wanted to know but he didn't want to force her into it. He knew he could, but what would that lead him to? They'd probably end up fighting, and funnily he wanted to avoid that. Sasuke finished before she did, and as he stood to put away his dishes, Aki chose then to speak.

"Uchiha, I want to try."

Sasuke froze and turned to her, shock evident on his face.

He wasn't expecting to be rejected, but he wasn't expecting her to actually _want_ to either.

"What?" he mumbled.

Aki swirled the last of her rice in the bowl. She blushed.

"I actually want to try to have a real relationship with you. I've actually thought about it. I mean truthfully, I've liked you for a while. That's probably why I didn't want our weird one to end. But I really think that maybe . . . it won't work."

Sasuke felt himself grow happy and then as she continued, it pummeled to anger. She wants to try, but she doesn't think it will work? That's basically a rejection. And even though he planned to let her go if she rejected him, he couldn't bring himself to. He wanted to know why she couldn't be with him. Why he wasn't enough?

Uchihas are self-centered like that.

"Why won't it work? What's keeping you away?" he demanded almost angrily, a glare set in place. He tried to keep his anger down, but it slipped.

Aki's blush grew even redder, but it wasn't from shyness. It was from anger.

He was being so difficult right now.

"I mean before it was just angry and physical. How can we truly just forget all of that and start anew? It's not that simple Uchiha! All we're capable of is getting angry at each other, fighting, and eventually fucking our brains out. Why do you suddenly think we can change that and make it different?"

"I don't know!" he said with a frustrated gesture. "I like you and I'm willing to try!" His glare fell and he found himself asking, almost pathetically, "Why aren't you?"

Aki stood and put her dishes in the sink. She ignored his tone and the way he looked at her. Almost as if he was begging. Maybe she imagined it. "I don't know, but I just . . ."

Aki stopped talking. She couldn't explain why she was doing this to herself. To them. She felt herself moving to the door. This was too much of an emotional overload.

"So now you're just going to leave without giving me a fucking explanation?" he found himself almost yelling at her. She turned on him, blue eyes flashing like they always did when he had pushed her pretty far.

"Why does it matter? I'm just Matsuri! I'm the same girl who's been kicking your ass for years now! It shouldn't matter what I do!" she said, trying to get away from him. She couldn't bring herself to open the door so she settled with placing her back against it, facing the Uchiha. Maybe, he'd motivate her further to leave.

"But it does cause it's you! And I want a fucking reason!"

"Well, sorry! I can't explain! What more do you WANT from me, Uchiha?" she yelled back.

He crossed the distance between them and slammed his hands against the door beside either side of her head. She didn't flinch, expecting this. She knew that they wouldn't be able to do this in a civilized manner. They were arguing already. Soon they would be fist fighting, saying things neither meant, and then the usual would happen after. Sasuke lowered his head and sighed deeply.

"You know what I want?" he said lowly, his hair shrouding his eyes and expression. Aki wanted to force his head up. She wanted to know just how angry he was at this point, how far it would go this time.

When he looked up, Aki froze completely.

Sasuke looked almost . . . heartbroken.

Truth was, Sasuke had been dealing with this almost in the same way as Aki. He wanted it to end too, but only because he had realized during a sick moment of theirs that he actually cared for her. She was important, not someone he hated. He wanted to do things right for once. He had his share of holes in his bedroom from moments of frustration. Just like her, he didn't have the strength to stop. Most of the time, he started it. That day when she finally refused him, he knew then that she had been feeling the way he had been.

Lost. Frustrated. Angry. Pathetic.

The look on Aki's face must've have alerted him to what was showing on his face because he cursed lowly and buried his face in her neck. Aki tensed, but when his breath hit her skin, she released the tension and shivered.

"I want you to at least give it a try. Give _us _a try."

The softness of his statement shocked her as well. He was being totally out of character. Sasuke was always angry, always impulsive, and always strong. Did he really want to be with her that badly? Bad enough to actually show weakness?

He put more of his weight against her, gently kissing her neck.

"I'm not asking you to just forget about the past. Just . . . be with me, Aki," he all but pleaded.

The closeness of his body clouded her senses. His show of conflicting emotions confused her. But it felt nice. In the back of her mind, she knew that Sasuke was showing her he _wanted_ her. That's all she asked for. To want and be wanted. To be loved. And she wanted Sasuke, too. Right? And could it turn into . . . love?

How could she deny him?

"What if I refuse?" she asked quietly.

He let out a soft, humorless laugh. A sound of defeat for him.

_So this is it. Nothing else I can do._

"You'd be missing a hell of a lot," he said on her skin. He found himself silently enjoying the feel of his lips barely grazing her neck. It probably was the last time he'd do it.

Aki scoffed and pushed Sasuke back, forcing him to lift up his head and pull away so he could see her face. She smirked at him and he raised an eyebrow. What's with the smirk? She grabbed his shirt front.

"Show me," she heard herself say as she pulled herself forward against him. A small smile set itself on his face slowly before he brought his lips down to meet hers. She felt herself wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her hands in his soft, black hair. He wrapped his arms around her waist, reducing any space between them.

Their tongues and lips danced in a way that was familiar yet strange at the same time. It wasn't as rough as before but it wasn't as gentle either. It was passionate and beautiful. Sasuke broke the kiss and started to kiss her on her neck, biting and sucking in certain places that always made Aki weak.

Aki was so distracted by Sasuke's lips and tongue on her sensitive spots that she didn't realize she was being redirected from the wall to Sasuke's sofa. The chair hit the back of her legs and with a gasp, she was sitting down. She couldn't even register the change of position before Sasuke was kissing her into oblivion again.

Sasuke pulled away and lowered his shorts from Aki's waist. He let them pool on the floor before kneeling and lifting her legs from the shorts completely, allowing himself to move in between them.

"Did I ever mention how sexy you are wearing my clothes?" he said in a husky whisper, kissing her exposed thigh. She moaned a little as his tongue began trailing against the skin between her thigh and knee. As his kisses and tongue began trailing upward, she tensed.

"W-what are you . . ." she began but the rest of her sentence changed to a loud moan of pleasure as his tongue lapped slowly at her sex. Her hands found themselves tangled in Sasuke's hair.

Well this feeling was certainly _new._

Sasuke had never touched her there. _No one_ had ever touched her there. Whenever she and Sasuke had sex, it was always right to the main part. The rough, hot sex. No romance or foreplay, unless you counted the making out. And even though she always climaxed before he did, she was certain he didn't do any of that to make her feel good. It was all for his own satisfaction.

But this was different.

Way different.

He wasn't out for himself. He was doing this to please _her_.

Aki started to squirm slightly, Sasuke's tongue doing wonderful things to her body. Every lick sent a jolt of hot pleasure through her core. Her moans became louder as he continued. He opened her legs further, placing both of them on his shoulders. The new angle brought on a hotter feeling, making her even wetter. His tongue began playing at her entrance, imitating what a much bigger and longer organ would do. She started to grind on his face. He made his tongue more narrow and hard, pressing it against her nub as she moved.

Aki gasped, gripped his hair tight around his hair, and her next moan was loud and clear.

"_S-Sasuke . . ." _

A low, almost feral groan erupted from Sasuke's throat and he began sucking on her sex.

He never imagined she'd taste _this _good.

Sasuke started to think he was enjoying her movements and moans more than she was enjoying his actions. Every sound she made, every moan, and whimper made him more excited and eager to bring her to climax with just his tongue.

And when she gripped his hair and said his name . . .

He swear at that moment, he almost came from just the feeling and sound of her. She had never moaned his name, barely said it in normal tones. It was music to his ears.

He glanced up and saw her watching him. Her eyes were half-lidded and clouded. The blush across her cheeks was almost too much. Her mouth was slightly open and wanton moans continued to come out. The image shot right to his already painfully throbbing groin. It was at that moment he decided: no one would else would ever see her like this.

She was his, and he'd fight for her if he ever had to.

She belonged to him.

Sasuke replaced his mouth with his thumb, rubbing slowly and almost teasingly against her nub. Aki gasped, the sensation beginning to build in her lower belly. It was hot and coiling tight, and she knew that soon she would erupt.

"Say my name again," Sasuke demanded in a husky growl. Aki's legs were trembling at the slow rate he was going. She tried to move against it herself, but his other hand held her hips down and still. He still had strength to overpower her. It was frustrating and hot at the same time.

"Please . . ." she moaned desperately.

"Say it," he almost groaned, kissing her legs slowly. He replaced his thumb with his wet organ and lapped slowly at her, from her entrance all the way to the tip. The sensation was different from before and in a matter of seconds, she went over the edge.

"Sasuke!" she nearly screamed, erupting in his mouth. He continued to stroke her slowly with his tongue, forcing her to ride out her climax and licking all of her juices up. After her high began to subside, Sasuke stood, licking his lips.

He leaned in and kissed her, allowing her to taste herself on his tongue. She moaned weakly as he pulled away. He then left her on the couch, walked and locking himself in the bathroom.

He was so hard, it was painful.

He had never got so turned on by just pleasing someone before. It was new to him and he wouldn't mind doing it again. Especially for her. He reached down and grabbed himself. He bit back the groan that grew loudly in his throat and braced himself against the wall. Maybe if he imagined Aki's hand instead of his own, he'd get a quick release before she realized what he was doing.

His mind surely knew how to twist Aki's image and torture him.

In a matter of minutes, Sasuke came to a forceful climax. He was breathless and so hot. Fuck.

Aki had regrouped herself on the couch when Sasuke left, but she couldn't help but wonder.

When did he learn _that_?

The feeling of his mouth on her left her tingling all over. She hadn't imagined this. When she asked him to show her, she expected him to fuck her hard and fast against the table, not turn her into a boneless heap with just his mouth. And everything that he did, the kisses and touches, were gentle. Caring. Loving.

He pleased her in more ways than one.

A content sigh came from her throat. Suddenly a hand appeared on her and she jumped. Sasuke stood behind her, a smirk on his face.

"Jumpy?" he asked mockingly. She glared playfully.

"My mind was elsewhere. Shut up."

Sasuke looked about to remark smartly, and believe it he definitely was, but he thought better of it. He made a nodding gesture towards his bedroom.

"It's late. Let's sleep."

Aki sat there for a minute. "I'm not on the couch?"

"I won't let any woman sleep on my couch. But I won't sleep on it either. We're sharing," he said simply before walking down the hall to his room. Aki watched him and followed a few moments later, after turning off all of his lights as a courtesy. When she walked in, he was already in the bed on the right side, looking comfortable, his hands behind his head. She hesitantly crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over her. Sasuke scoffed and pulled her to lay on his chest. She snuggled up to him, her face in the crook of his neck and her left leg draped over his torso. It was comfortable. It felt nice. It felt . . .

Right.

Aki slowly felt herself drifting off before Sasuke's voice broke the silence.

"So, did I show you?" he asked. It wasn't taunting or timid or haughty or anything. It was a whispered, simple question.

Aki kissed his neck and smiled. "Yes."

"So . . .?"

"We're trying. I'm willing if you are."

Sasuke couldn't suppress the bubbly feeling erupting in his stomach. At that point, she was his. And by his name, she would stay that way.

God, he _was_ being a girl.

He placed his hand under her chin and brought her face up to his for a sweet kiss. She looked at him and saw the slightly shrouded look of complete adoration on his face. She kissed him once more before staring right into his eyes.

"Sasuke, I . . . Before, the reason I tried to back out is because I don't want to get hurt . . ." she trailed off and broke eye contact. He brought her face back to his.

"I'll never hurt you intentionally. I don't want to. I really want us to work, Aki," he said, sounded so genuine and truthful. As she stared at him, she knew that he meant it. He kissed her again, a lingering peck, before kissing her forehead and saying goodnight. Aki closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

She would try. And she was sure it would work.

Aki woke up feeling more rested than she had in months. She had shifted in her sleep and was facing his bedroom door. Sasuke was spooning her, with his hands wrapped tightly around her waist. She shifted a little in his embrace to loosen it and he groaned softly. Aki froze.

Apparently, that movement aroused the sleeping Uchiha.

He was semi-hard and it was pressing against her backside. She blushed, wondering where she forced his dreams to go. She waited a bit, then turned around slowly, facing him. Sasuke looked so cute sleeping. The usual stoic scowl he wore was gone and he looked childishly beautiful. However, the organ pressing against her lower belly quickly diminished the thought of him being a _child_.

Curiosity and sudden lewdness got the best of Aki. She reached between her and Sasuke's body and grabbed his clothed member. Another groan, more defined this time escaped his lips. It turned Aki on. She started to slowly stroke him. She felt him hardening into a full erection before he suddenly turned on his back. Aki was startled at first. She thought she had woke him. But his soft snore told her otherwise.

She pulled back the covers to reveal Sasuke's member begging to be released from the confines of the boxers. With a smirk, Aki happily obliged. It sprang free as she pulled his waistband down slowly and with a small thud, landed on his belly. The fact that his member was out and proud in front of her and she was able to actually touch it made Aki wet. She squirmed and reached out closing her fingers around the hot organ.

Sasuke was having a weird dream. He was training but somehow, he found himself turned on and hard. The image of Aki surfaced in his mind. Without a second thought, he grabbed himself to release before he went right back to training. When he touched himself, it felt so real. He released a groan and suddenly felt his body warming up. He hadn't did much but touch it. He shouldn't be on the brink of climax, yet.

Sasuke's eyes fluttered open then widened drastically at the sight before him. Aki was laying at his legs, face and mouth _dangerously_ close to his erect member.

"Aki," he groaned out. She looked at him through half-lidded eyes and a groan of want forced itself from his throat.

"You're awake," she said, not fazed by it at all. "Good, I want you to be conscious for this."

Sasuke's eyes rolled as her tongue lapped out slowly on his swollen head.

"Fuck . . ." he ground out. There was a moan below him and suddenly his member was engulfed in wet heat. His groan was deep and strong, coming from the pit of his belly. Aki began bobbing her head up and down his member, letting her tongue occasionally rub against the tip.

Aki could taste his precum in her mouth and she enjoyed the taste. It was purely his and she would savor it. She wanted him to feel like she did last night.

Sasuke gripped the sheet tightly to keep himself from placing his hands in Aki's hair and hurting her. His hips began bucking upwards trying to get more heat and wetness around it. She was good at this. Too good for someone he knew had never done it before.

He was her first everything. Not kiss, but you know. Her first _physical_ endeavor.

Sasuke felt himself hit the back of her throat. Was she really . . .?

She took him as far as she could and made a swallowing motion. It was too much. Sasuke moaned her name as he erupted down her throat. And she swallowed all of him.

Sasuke let out a shaky moan as Aki detached her mouth from his member.

"What the fuck?" he asked breathlessly.

She only smiled and replied, "You had morning wood, so I fixed it."

She stood and left the room while Sasuke watched her walk away.

She would be the end of him.

Some minutes later, after he calmed down, he went to find Aki bent over in his refrigerator, searching for something.

"Hey, Sasuke, what do you want for breakfast?"

With a smirk, he went behind her and rubbed his growing erection on her. She jumped up, a blush evident on her face. He closed the refrigerator and pulled her in his lap, his clothed member pressing against her clothed womanhood.

"I want you," he said in her ear before sucking the area under it. Aki moaned and obliged quickly, still seriously turned on from her oral earlier.

In a matter of seconds, their clothes were discarded all over the area and Sasuke's hard member was settled inside Aki. She began riding him, going up and down at a medium pace. Sasuke groaned and gripped her hips, thrusting upwards.

"Ahhh . . ." Aki moaned in his ear, enjoying the sensation of him reaching places and making her feel things she didn't know existed.

Aki felt the coiling of her insides grow hotter and tighter as Sasuke sped up the pace. She climaxed, clenching tightly around Sasuke and making it even wetter. But Sasuke was nowhere near done. He wanted to please her over and over before he came to his own release. But it had been a month plus since the last time he has been inside her. Even then, it had never felt this good. He wouldn't hold too much longer.

She whimpered his name, still riding out her orgasm as another started to build. Sasuke's thrusts became stronger and deeper. He captured her nipple in his mouth and suckled on it hard before biting down. Her second climax followed quickly after.

"Sasuke!" she screamed, gripping his shoulders tight and biting down hard on his neck. Sasuke's groans became longer and louder. He loved the feeling of her, the sounds she made, sounds that only he could make.

Sasuke continued to pound in her, his own climax starting to surface. Aki's moans were loud and wild, having reached a third and even more powerful orgasm.

"Sas . . . I can't . . ." she couldn't even form a sentence at that point. She licked the shell of his ear before biting down. A violent shiver shot through Sasuke before he groaned loudly and climaxed.

After both of them came down from their high, Sasuke gave Aki a halfheartedly glare.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

She placed her head on his shoulder, catching her breath. "I did that once during our "fights", and you told me your ear was off-limits. I was surprised I even listened."

He could only give a small gasp of a laugh. Of course she'd remember.

"You were going to kill me just now. I can't handle back to back orgasms."

"My stamina can go for hours, you'd be surprised." He smirked at her gasp and following frown.

"I don't want to know." Aki stood up wobbly from his lap, and grimaced. She took a few steps away, going towards the living room. Her shirt was thrown on the floor all the way in there. She bent over to pick it up only to feel Sasuke on her backside again.

"I can't get enough of you. I want round three."

Aki stood and turned, ready to refuse, when he pulled her down to the floor and laid on top of her. He kissed her deeply and settled in between her legs. She couldn't suppress the moan that followed. Her body was tired and sore, but it still responded to him.

Soon after, Sasuke was thrusting inside her again, her legs wrapped high around his waist. Aki was nipping and biting at the exposed neck and skin, bruises already forming. It only added to Sasuke's pleasure and rhythm.

A sudden rumble of knocks sounded on his door, making both of them pause.

"Sasuke! Open up!" Naruto yelled on the other side of the door. Sasuke groaned in frustration. The idiot had such bad timing!

Sasuke didn't move, hoping his lack of answering chased the blonde away. However, it didn't. The knocking became even worse.

"Sasuke! Get your ass up!"

Sasuke started mumbling curses and expletives while he threw on his boxers, not bothering with the t-shirt. Aki watched in amusement and lust. He combed a hand through his hair. He stood in front of the door, mentally willing his hard on to go away and when it did, he yanked open the door angrily.

"What?!"

He regretted not putting on a shirt.

Standing at his door was Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Lee, Neji, Shikamaru, and Kiba. Sasuke wanted to close the door and run from the gaping eyes of the guys and blushing googly eyes of the girls, but instead he stood proudly. Uchihas aren't ashamed. At least Shikamaru and Neji had the decency to look away.

"Whoa," Naruto said sheepishly. "Those are some serious hickeys man," he said, referring to the bright red marks on his neck and chest.

"What do you want, idiot? I was kind of in the middle of something."

"You were just . . . doing that _now_?" Kiba asked incredulously. Sasuke ignored him and the creepy stares of Ino and Sakura. They looked as if they were in between jumping him and storming in his home to find the girl.

"Who's the unlucky broad?" Shikamaru asked boredly. Ino reached out and punched him, still keeping her eyes on the semi-naked Uchiha.

"Probably a one-night stand who got lucky enough to stay for breakfast," Kiba said with a waggle of his eyebrows.

"Actually, it's my girlfriend. Why are you here?" Sasuke asked, annoyed at the situation. He REALLY wanted to get back to the girl naked on his floor right now.

"Right. Uhhh Kakashi gave us the next three days off. And these fools have today off, so we all wanted to hang out," Naruto said.

"How about I meet you later on?" Sasuke said smoothly, crossing his arms. Naruto blinked and grinned, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Sure, uh we'll be around waiting up for ya. By the way, have you seen Aki? We went by her house first, but she wasn't there . . ." he trailed off when a head peeked from under Sasuke's arm. Aki had quickly put on Sasuke's shirt, but hid the rest of her naked body behind him and the door. Her love bite below her ear lobe was visible to all and her hair was still messy and sweaty.

"Hey guys!" she said perkily. Kiba, Lee, and Naruto all dropped their jaws. Sakura and Ino's eyes almost bugged out of their sockets. Shikamaru and Neji could only stare and blush. Sasuke smirked.

This was not what they were expecting.

"Sorry about that! I came over here last night and got distracted so I never made it home. We'll definitely come by later!"

Sasuke felt his smirk grow as none of them moved.

"Bye, idiots," he said before shutting the door on the stunned group.

Aki sighed and stared at the closed door.

"I think we shocked them into immobilization," Aki mumbled. Sasuke pushed her against the door.

"Why don't we fix that?"

Sasuke started kissing up her neck, then he removed the shirt completely.

Aki smirked but feigned innocence. She tilted her head to the side and pursed her lips. The image shot straight to Sasuke's emerging hard on.

"What do you have in mind?"

Sasuke slid his shorts off, hoisted her up against the wall, and rubbed his renewed erection against her sex. He kissed her ear and mumbled lowly,

"Be loud, baby."

The group standing outside of Sasuke's home was too shocked to move.

Sasuke . . . and Aki?

No way. They HATED each other.

"Who'd have thought _that?" _Kiba muttered.

"That's why she rejected me . . . she was hard on for Uchiha," Neji said, jealous of the situation. He really liked her.

"It was freakin' obvious. The fights were nothing but sexual tension and misdirected love," Shikamaru said lazily, although he believed they would've killed each other before reaching this point.

Sakura and Ino started to wail dramatically. They lost Sasuke!

Lee wailed with the girls. He liked Aki too. Her youth was so powerful! To lose her to Uchiha was painful! It was always Uchiha!

Suddenly, moans reached their ears. There was a rhythmic thud against the door, a high moan of Sasuke's name followed by a low, deep groan, and all of them turned scarlet red after realizing what their ears were hearing.

Really? Against the fucking door?

The moans increased. Quickly and clumsily, they all took off down the road, screaming and blocking their ears.

That sound and image would never leave their heads. They would never look at those two the same again.


End file.
